


Whispers in the Dark

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Werewolves Don't Have Wolf Daemons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac struggles with his father's abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mello_McQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/gifts).



> This is a one-shot in the Werewolves Don't Have Wolf Daemon's Series. This one-shot happens in the same universe and timeline as every other WDHWD one-shot, unless stated otherwise.

Isaac whimpered and buried his face into Malandra’s side. “I’m going to have another black eye.” He said softly into her fur. He could feel his face throb and his ribs ache. The teenager had just spent the last hour listening to his father verbally degrade him, and then when that lost it’s sting the older man turned to his fists to make his displeasure known.

The pitbull daemon seemed to frown, as much as a dog can, and nudged at her human’s shoulder. “Let me see Isaac.” The teen shook his head and remained hidden in the dog’s side. Malandra sighed and licked at Isaac’s ear, the only thing she could reach while her human was hiding from the world.

“It will be okay, we'll figure something out.” She promised giving the teen another lick and settling down to curl around him as much as possible. She hurt in tandem with the teenager, while Isaac was being beaten by his father she had been struggling with the man’s german shepherd daemon. Daemon’s didn’t bleed, and that was the only reason she looked any better than her human. The teeth marks and scratches could be sharply felt but she knew Isaac was hurting more.

“Talk to me, Isaac, you can’t fall asleep, I saw how hard you hit your head.” Malandra said softly. The two of them had dealt with concussions before but each time the daemon felt a spike of fear that her human would fall asleep and never again wake up.

“Would it be so bad?” Isaac asked softly. He continued without offering the pitbull a chance to answer. “Dad would be happier. It’s not like I have any friends. No one would miss me.” His voice was soft and clear, Malandra felt a jolt of fear run through her.

“No, no, no! Isaac please, listen to me.” The pitbull shifted pulling away from the human. The bruised teen and the scratched up dog lined up eye to eye. “You can’t, please. It will get better! Think about it, how many years until we are free from him? You can do it!”

Isaac shook his head and pulled away from his daemon. The teen worked himself back into a corner and drew his legs up as much as possible. With his head hidden in his knees he spoke again. “I can’t. I hate it here. I hate him! I can’t keep doing this, Mal, it hurts too much.” The teen descended into soft sobs. “I can’t.”

Malandra whined and shuffled closer to the crying boy. “Please, Isaac calm down. Please, you will wake your dad!” The pitbull wanted nothing more than comfort him, but she didn’t know how. There didn’t seem to be time to help him because with every breath the sobs got louder and his breathing more erratic. “Isaac, stop. I don’t want to end up in the freezer again.”

Paling quickly the teen, took a deep breath and held it in. Malandra could see him struggle not to breath, struggle not to cry. The pitbull cocked her head, straining for any kind of sign that Isaac’s father had heard his son’s cries. Thankfully the house was quiet and they were fine.

“This is why, Mal, this is why. I can’t keep doing this. Tomorrow night, after my shift in the graveyard. I’m going to finish it. I just…can’t.” Isaac’s voice was low and tights. His eyes were clear but his face wet with tears.

Malandra knew that there was no way to change his mind, and she wasn’t sure it was worth it anymore. Without another word the pitbull moved to shield her human as best possible. When she was as close to her human as she could be, she whispered to the distressed teen. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I won’t leave you, Isaac.”

Isaac, took a deep shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around the large dog. “Together. We will go together. Like always.”


End file.
